It Don't Come Easy Ringo Starr
by RitchieStarkey
Summary: Ringo Starr finds himself falling for a girl he meets while on tour with The Beatles, how does this happen? Read it and see!
1. Chapter 1

He looked at himself in the long mirror, the sun shining causing beams of light reflecting onto the creamy clotted cream coloured walls of the place he called home for the past week. It was that time of year again when an album had just been released and they were on tour representing it.

"Rings what's taking ye so long?" a knock followed the voice of his fellow band mate on the door of his hotel room. He glanced at the door and then back to the mirror, he stood there helplessly in his dress trousers and rolled his ocean blue eyes feeling foolish, why did nothing go right for him these days?

"I can't find me lucky shirt, you've not stole it 'ave you Johnny?" It didn't matter how long they'd been on tour away from Liverpool, that twang of the accent never faded.

"You mean ye' misplaced it lad? Well bloody 'ell just put on another!" John responded, his voice muffling through the wooden door.

Ringo sighed, his shoulders slumping down as he walked away from the mirror and towards the wardrobe to pick out one of the more uncomfortable, stiff collared shirts. He pushed his hand through one of the sleeves reluctantly while he scanned around the room desperately.

"What's the hold up 'ere?"

"Wee Rings has lost his favourite shirt, ye haven't seen it 'ave ye Georgie boy?"

"Not me, tell him to hurry up we're missing the party!"

"You and Paul go on ahead, I'll wait for 'um" John raised his voice at the end of his sentence "But only if he hurry's up!"

Ringo groaned, his rings getting caught in the sleeve, he pulled at the sleeve, frustration overwhelming him as he freed his hand. Quickly he buttoned up his shirt and tucked it into his black dress trousers. He took a look in the mirror again at his hair, to which he shook his head side to side, ruffling the sides of his hair until it sat how he wanted, just over his ears.

He opened up his door, it creaked and he stepped out to find John sitting dismal on the floor with his head up against the wall, he looked up at Ringo and rolled his eyes.

"What's the fascination with that bloody shirt?" John asked as he took Ringo's stretched out hand, being pulled up onto his sighed with a frown and shrugged his shoulders "I just like it, is that a crime?" John could tell he really wasn't in the mood to party, he never was anymore, he believed it was because he never got as much female attention. _No wonder with a nose like that_John sniggered to himself and Ringo glanced at him with an eyebrow raised. John looked back at him and began walking down the corridor with an innocent face.

"Come 'ead" he spoke urging Ringo to increase his speed since they were already late.

The party wasn't far away; in fact it was actually in the hotel which was ideal because it was always a hassle trying to go out anywhere in public without getting surrounded by crazy fans. So long as there was booze and girls, John was happy. Ringo on the other hand though was more of a quiet soul, he preferred spending his free time reading or going out in disguise for long walks with his camera, snapping up memories at any chance he could, he never took the peace and quiet for granted when such opportunities came about.

They got down into the reception; the low frequencies from the music blaring made the floor thump through their Chelsea boots. Ringo walked into the bar area where it was quieter, John followed and they found George and Paul waving over enthusiastically at them, they were sitting at a table in the corner with a couple of plates filled with mini sandwiches, crisps and the usual stuff you'd find at a gathering. George was completely in his element.

"Cheer up Rings, it'll show up" Paul spoke as Ringo took the seat next to him, he nodded "I just don't see how it went missing, I've had it on all week"

"Maybe it's a good thing it's gone missing if you've 'ad it on all week!" George mumbled in the middle of chewing his food. John smirked and handed Ringo a drink.

"You 'aint leaving this place sober laddie, put a smile on that gob of yours"

Ringo sarcastically smiled and put the green bottle to his lips, letting the bubbly liquid engulf his mouth. Even with the first gulp hitting his stomach he'd already felt a warm feeling in his stomach and he liked it.

After that first drink the night begun to go well, the boys were being loud laughing at their crude jokes and pranks.

"Rings!" Ringo was standing at the bar trying to order another drink but it was just such a busy night he was having no luck, he turned around when he heard his name to find a sweaty Paul grabbing his shoulder.

He laughed at Paul who had been dancing most of the night with a group of girls "Someone looks outta breath" He grinned and Paul nodded his cheeks red but still pulling on his shoulder.

"What is it?" He shouted over the loud music.

"I need to show you something!" Paul shouted back pulling Ringo off the barstool he was perched at. Ringo raised an eyebrow but allowed him to be dragged into the main area where the music and dancers were. It was hot and sweaty and the main challenge was trying not to hit into anyone. He must have been saying sorry every 5 seconds for banging into someone. All of a sudden Paul stopped and pressed his lips against Ringo's ears, shouting, "What do you notice about that girl?" he questioned pulling back to look at Ringo's reaction, Ringo was in the middle of dancing, his head shaking side to side, Paul waves his hand in front of him and he turned.

Ringo scoured the room, following Pauls finger, which pointed to one of the waitresses who seemed to be struggling with the tray of empty glasses she was carrying.

"A waitress? What of it?" Ringo shouted into Pauls ear and Paul rolled his eyes at how blind Ringo was.

"Look at what she's wearing you loon!" He exclaimed and rolled his eyes again while walking away to leave Ringo standing in the crowd of sweaty bodies alone.

_What's his problem_Ringo sighed and rolled his eyes, he focused his attention on the girls shir-… _that shirt._His eyes widened as he looked back for Paul, he'd gone.

The girl was wearing a shirt that was far too big for her but she'd made it look like a dress by wearing black tights and a brown belt around the waist, it looked good but that wasn't the problem, it was the fact the shirt looked exactly like the one Ringo had been looking for all day.

It just didn't make sense, how, when…why? He just didn't understand what she'd want with his shirt but he needed to find out and the alcohol had built up his confidence, usually he'd just ignore it and hope the problem would go away. He took a deep breath and walked over to the girl, she had long brown hair that nearly hit the bottom of her waist, and it was so straight he wondered how she'd done that. _Stop getting curious, she's a thief!_

He took a deep breath and stretched his arm out until he was tapping her shoulder with his ringed fingers, she turned around with a smile and he smiled back. He got nervous and forgot how he was going to approach this. He looked to his left and right hoping one of the lads was about but they were all preoccupied.

She tilted her head to the side with a questioning look on her face "Can I get you a drink sir?"

His heart started beating hard as he realized he'd gotten into a panic and could never confront anyone, he was too kind.

"I need to report a..uh… missing property" For a second he thought to himself _Yeah, that's right not-so-missing-property now that I've found it_ but soon cringed inside and stood up straight trying to keep his cool, he coughed nervously and crossed his arms for comfort.

She looked around and placed the tray of empty glasses onto a table and grabbed him by his arm, pulling him out of the crowd of people still dancing away into the reception area where it was quieter.

"Sorry, I really have no clue what you're saying, it's too loud, how can I help you sir?" she smiled and placed her hands behind her back.

Ringo kept screaming in his head, why was she talking to him as though nothing has happened, as if he hasn't realized that's his shirt she's wearing!

"Someone has been in my room, an item of clothing has gone missing" He spoke sternly and placed his hands in his pockets, he played with the spare coins, rattling them together.

"I'm sorry to hear an item has gone missing, I'm afraid I don't deal with this kind of situation and the manager who does is off duty-"

"Whoa" he started and looked around before stepping closer to her, lowering his voice as he exclaimed, "Someone's been in my room which means security has failed"

She nodded realising this could seriously affect the business if anyone found out a member of The Beatles' life was in any kind of danger because security had failed.

"I'-…I'm not too sure what to do, I'm really sorry"

Ringo rolled his eyes sarcastically "So that's it? Nothing can be done; I could have been sleeping for all I know when it got stolen! I'm going to phone the police, that's it" He wasn't really going to phone the police, he just wanted to give her a scare.

"No! Please!" She put her hand on her head, she looked defeated and Ringo just stood sternly with his arms crossed.

"What's going on 'ere then?" before Ringo could turn around to see who it was, he felt John's arm go around his shoulder, nearly making him fall over.

"Just reporting a theft, Johnny" he glanced at the girl as he said it and saw her gulp nervously, although she was a thief, he couldn't help but admit to himself she suited the shirt and had dressed it up well.

John folded his arms and walked around the longhaired girl, he looked her up and down and stood back where he originally was beside Ringo.

"Ye don't think that shirt looks familiar do you Richie?" John spoke raising an eyebrow as he studied it.

"Looks very familiar indeed Johnny, why do you think I'm away to call the police?" he spoke, he gave John a quick wink while the girl was looking down at the floor nervously trying to come up with any idea she possibly could.

"Please…' she mumbled and John smirked knowing Ringo was just playing "But ye stole the poor lads shirt, do you know how much of a miserable git he's been today? Heck I know!"

"But-"

"Nahh… I don't think so, this lad has been robbed!" John spoke again.

"I'm so sorry!" the girl exclaimed and ran off down the nearest corridor in a panic, she didn't know what to do, she felt so intimidated and humiliated that she couldn't help but cry out of panic.


	2. Chapter 2

Ringo looked at John in horror, he didn't want to upset the girl like that, he just wanted to get the point across that she couldn't just take what wasn't hers. John frowned, shrugged his shoulders and walked off back to the bar, it wasn't his problem. Ringo scratched his head groaning and begun jogging along the corridor after her which wasn't particularly easy after having a few drinks. The music begun to slowly die away the further away he got, he turned around a corner and made it just in time to see her get into the elevator which was away to close.

"Hold up!" he shouted and picked up his speed, nearly tripping himself up he stumbled but managed to reach out for the elevator doors just before they closed. The girl looked up and saw his hand centimetres from being crushed, he picked himself up, his silver chain bracelet rattling on the doors as he used his strength to push the door back open and stepped in… silence took over as the door closed again.

"Hullo" he panted trying to get his breath back, he placed his hand on her shoulder "I didn't mean to upset you, honest" he spoke softly, anything to make her not to feel threatened by him.

She looked up into his blue eyes with her eyes that had glazed over with a layer of tears threatening to fall at any second. His heart melted, he wasn't the kind to make girls cry, he'd seen how John treated girls and vowed to himself never to be like that.

"Why did you run away?" he spoke rubbing his hand up and down her arm trying to soothe her.

"I just feel so humiliated" she took in his presence, looking at his features, his hair.

"I-…" he sighed with a frown upon his face not knowing how to deal with such a situation.

The doors of the elevator opened and they both stepped out. "Come for a drink with me love?" he spoke feeling inside the pocket of his trousers for the key to his hotel room. She frowned a little confused and unsure.

"You're offering me a drink? After-" Ringo interrupted her mid sentence "I'm not the guy you just witnessed, please… I'm not really going to report you"

Ringo sighed and stood outside his room and turned the key in its lock, it clicked and he opened the door, holding it steady in hope she'd come in. She looked up at Ringo and then stepped past him into the large room. It smelt like him.

"What's your name? He asked as he shut the door and walked over to the dressing table where a bottle of wine sat. He picked up two glasses and they clinked together. She sat down on the sofa and felt Ringo sinking into the sofa too.

"Emma" she spoke as she took the glass Ringo had just poured full of wine.

"I'm sorry for making you feel uncomfortable" he spoke taking a sip of his drink before putting it on the coffee table in front of them.

"No no, I'm sorry for taking your shirt, I had no idea it belonged to you"

Ringo raised an eyebrow 'Hold up… you didn't know it was mine, even though it was in my room?"

She paused and raised her own eyebrow "… This shirt was in the laundry, that's what I do, clean clothes and be a waitress here"

"I didn't put my shirt in to be cleaned, this is odd…" he exclaimed and she nodded feeling confused.

"Well it's been found I suppose" he chuckled and loosened the tie around his neck. She smiled and looked down at the carpeted floor.

"How long have you worked here for then?" he asked as he played with the rings upon his fingers. She watched his hands; never did she think she'd be so up close to him. Ringo couldn't stop looking at his shirt that she wore, still confused over the whole situation.

"I've nearly been here a year now but my god it feels like it's been 10 years!" Ringo chuckled with a smile aimed her way and she smiled back, "It's not what you really want to do then with your life?" he responded.

Emma shook her head "Definitely not, my goal is to one day become a photographer, I lov-"

Ringo's eyes brightened up and he unintentionally interrupted excitedly "photography, I love doing that I'm always taking me camera everywhere I go!"

Emma smiled at this new fact "Seriously? What sort of camera do you have?"

Ringo jumped up out of his seat and traced around the room, he spotted it and walked over to it bringing it over and placing it in her hands, she felt warm inside knowing they'd had something in common. "it's beautiful" she gleamed and looked through the lens, she aimed the camera at Ringo and snapped up a picture. Ringo smirked and took it from her, he stood back "It's not everyday I find a girl with the same hobby and shirt"

She smiled and heard the camera click as Ringo took a photo.

Ringo smiled at Emma before looking down at the ground, he felt content "you know, even though it's my shirt… you've dressed it up well"

_Stop Ringo, you're probably freaking her out with all the compliments. _He kept looking down at the ground feeling awkward.

Emma blushed at his comment and stood up from her seat "I'll be back"

"Huh?" Ringo pondered with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going to take it off, it's yours I have no right to be wearing it and by the sounds of things it's your favourite shirt."

"No no it's fine!" He exclaimed as he stood up, he forgot about his glass of wine and it fell onto the floor, he looked down and sighed feeling even more like an idiot.

Emma looked down at the ground and met Ringo's eyes, they seemed sad and disappointed. She looked around and found a box of tissues, hurriedly kneeling down next to Ringo.

Ringo chuckled heartedly "It's ok I-" he stuttered on his words, as soon as he'd looked up into her eyes he'd forgotten what he was saying. "I uh-"

The room fell silent all apart from their breathing; he could swear he heard his heart beating furiously. "Just give me it back later on" he muttered while he dabbed at the wine with the tissues, he didn't know why he started feeling so funny, he just couldn't believe the night he'd had and the fact he'd found someone who took an interest in photography, the boys were always mocking him for going out on walks to take pictures and now he went and made a fool of himself.

He scratched the back of his head nervously and half smiled "Sorry I-" he softly spoke, his dabbing motions came to a halt while his struggled to look anywhere but into her own eyes. She shook her head slightly and felt Ringo's hand brush against hers, she played with the rings on his fingers, he let her, keeping his eyes staring intently into her own.

Emma let her hand reach out and glide along his jawline, he gulped and gripped his hand around hers, pulling her to her feet along with himself. He stepped closer to let her know it was ok, her hand fell to his chest and stayed there, she could feel his heart through his shirt and dress jacket. Ringo couldn't explain it and he didn't want to, he just stopped thinking and moved closer until his waist was pressed against hers, she walked backwards and he followed until her back hit the closed door, his waist fitting against hers again.

"Ritchie" she spoke and he tilted his head to the side slightly in awe that she'd called him by that name. Nobody called him that.

"I uh-" he spoke finally realising what was going on, he pulled his body away from her waist and spotted his camera in the corner of his eye. "Care to join me for a walk?" he never had the chance to go for a walk with someone who shared the same interest and it was the first thing he could think of to avoid any awkwardness.

Emma paused, her heart was beating furiously and her mind was as confused as the expression on Ringo's face.

"I'd love to" she spoke and pulled herself off of the door he'd had her pressed against. They walked in silence down the corridor to the elevator, Ringo stepped to the side as they reached the door "Ladies first" he smiled and she stepped into the elevator, hearing his Chelsea boots clicking as he stepped into it after her.

"How long are you and the boys here for then? Ringo pondered, he wasn't really sure he just left Brian to deal with all of that but it did get him in trouble, he was always the last one to have all his belongings packed up and ready to go.

"I'm thinkin' end o' the week, luv" she smiled and looked down at her feet shyly, she loved the way he spoke; Ringo sensed it and his heart begun hitting against his chest again, looking down as he fiddled with the camera.

The elevator doors opened and Ringo held out his hand indicating for her to step out first, she smiled and walked out, lingering slowly as she waited for Ringo. "Ready?" he smiled and she nodded as they walked down the corridor and out a side door where they were met with the cool breeze of the night. "Brr it's a bit chilly" Ringo spoke buttoning up his suit jacket and Emma shrugged her shoulders "I feel fine, it's refreshing!"

After walking for 10 minutes or so they stopped at a park and sat down on a bench, it was dark and relatively quiet but it was getting quite late, most people would be sleeping. They spoke about life, Emma asked Ringo about being in the band while Ringo would ask about her interests and why she enjoyed their music.

"John seems kind of intimidating" Emma admitted remembering how he walked around her and made her feel uncomfortable at the hotel.

"Ah John is just John, you get used to his personality but, I'd stay away from him he's a bit of a player" Ringo smiled slightly and scuffed his foot along the gravel of the floor below him.

Emma smiled "He's not cute enough"

"Is he not? Well, I wouldn't know really, they say Paul's the cute one don't they?"

Emma shook her head "Nah he's too girly!"

"Ah so George! damn... it must be that little dance he does when he's on stage"

"Wrong again" she smiled and pulled herself up onto her feet, Ringo stayed silent but couldn't help but smile smugly to himself at her comment before following her down the path that was dimly lit. He spotted a fox scuttling out from a bush and stopped in his tracks to take a picture, it was dark so he fiddled with the settings on his camera to turn on the flash, being in his own little world he hadn't realised Emma had kept walking down the path until he heard his name being shouted. He turned to look down the path, hearing footsteps in the distance.

"Emma?" he bellowed following the footsteps, just around the corner he found her patting down her shirt while inspecting her hands, what had happened? He felt confused and rushed over to her, gripping onto the camera that was hanging around his neck to stop it swinging.

"What happened, love?" he spoke softly trying to comfort her.

She sighed and winced looking at her hands which were all scuffed from the gravel ground. "A large group just ran past me knocking me over, they didn't even apologise" Ringo felt angered and could tell she was upset at what had happened. "Where did they go?" he questioned taking off the camera from around his neck, his voice had become serious and he felt responsible.

"Down that path and across the street but it doesn't matter now" Ringo handed her the camera and begun sprinting down the path, leaving only the sound of his boots as he ran ringing in Emma's ears, she sighed and placed the camera around her neck, beginning to slowly walk down the path Ringo had disappeared down.

"Oi!" Ringo shouted spotting the group of people standing on the street laughing, he inhaled deeply trying to catch his breath as he approached them. They looked smug, teddy boys that clearly thought they owned the place. "Think it's alright to knock over people do ye?"

"Dunno what your on about mister" one of the lads spoke, the rest of them sniggering.

The boy who had replied to Ringo was smiling as Ringo stood in front of him. "Aw don't play that game, you can't do that to people especially people I know, bunch of chancers the lot of ye"

"Is that a threat?" the boy spoke mockingly and Ringo looked him square in the eye before grabbing onto the front of his shirt, gripping it before pushing him up against the shop window.

"It can be if ye want it to be..." Ringo muttered, the boy held his hands out and nodded underestimating Ringo's strength because he wasn't the tallest guy around.

"Grow up and start respecting people around ye" and with the Ringo let go of him and begun walking away from them. He was never going to initiate violence, he just knew from past experience from hanging with Teddy boys that they really did just need a bit of a scare to knock them down a size or two. At the end of the day Emma had gotten hurt and he felt responsible for her because he'd asked her to come out for a walk with him.

"Let's get you back, love" Ringo spoke softly as he approached Emma, he smiled seeing she'd put the camera around her neck.

"Thank you Ringo" she spoke and he smiled placing his hand on the small of her back, he kept her close by as they walked back to the hotel in the cool air.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Just to let those who don't know, that this chapter is rather explicit so if you feel uncomfortable reading such, skip this chapter, thanks!

They were glad to be back in the hotel away from the bitter cold, stepping back into the elevator the doors closed and it fell silent. Ringo gave a half smile at her, stepping closer to her "let us see" he spoke and she held out her palm which was all grazed, gravel stuck to the grazes and he winced knowing it must be a sore experience.

"Idiots" he mumbled with a roll of his eyes and she nodded in agreement

"Thank you… you didn't have to do that" she spoke and he smiled, "That's ok luv, was a bit irresponsible of me leaving a lady on 'er own in the first place, no?"

She shrugged her shoulders and the doors of the elevator opened "Let's get your hands fixed up" he spoke holding his arm out just like he had done when they first entered the elevator, indicating for her to step out first. "Now where's me key" he mumbled as they approached his hotel room door. Emma stood there waiting while looking down at her hands, the door clicked open and Ringo held it open, Emma smiled and walked past him back into his hotel room. The warmth from it hit her and sunk into her cold skin, that scent of Ringo lingered into her nose as she walked over to the sofa and sat down while Ringo turned on a couple of lamps that were perched on tables around the room.

"Alright" he spoke scanning around the room, he disappeared into the bathroom, she heard water running and the sound of his chelsea boots clicking as he walked across the floor, he came back through to the main room with a bowl of water and a cloth, he sat it down on the coffee table in front of the sofa she sat on and kneeled down on his knees in front of her.

"Alrigh' let's see Em" he spoke softly and her heart skipped hearing him call her that. She perched herself on the edge of the sofa and Ringo held her hand out in his own while dipping the cloth in the water. "I hope it doesn't hurt too much" he spoke while he lightly pressed the cloth onto her grazed palm, he needed to get all the bits of gravel out so he lightly dragged it across her skin. She winced and Ringo looked up at her, he smiled sympathetically and she looked into his eyes smiling softly back.

"You're too kind" she spoke and he looked down at her hand before looking back up at her. "Just tryin' me best" he admitted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You're best?" the pain had gone from her palm as she focused on his facial expression, the way he was looking up at her, his hand wrapped around her wrist holding it in place while he dabbed at her hand with gentleness.

"I dunno luv, I feel like I've been a bit of a swine to be honest, letting John have a go at you, not looking after you on our walk and-" He stopped speaking when he felt her hand touch the side of his face, her thumb soothing against his cheek "You've been great" she spoke "and I'm glad I got to spend this evening with you, don't put yourself down like that, it wasn't your fault ok?"

Ringo sighed in defeat and looked down at the ground, he was genuinely upset over what had happened and it cause Emma to stand up, pulling Ringo up from his knees until they were eye level. "Give us a hug" she spoke and he smiled slightly before stepping closer and wrapping his arms around her waist, she connected the hug by embracing him, her arms slipping around to the back of his shoulder blades, she rested her head against his shoulder while closing her eyes.

They stood there in their silent embrace for countless minutes, Ringo couldn't get over how good she made him feel, he felt like he'd known her for his whole life, she just had that spacial aura about her. He felt like he couldn't let that feeling go and decided to do something he'd wanted to do all night before it drove him crazy.

"I... hope this is ok" he whispered as he slightly loosed his arms so they were face to face within the embrace. Emma looked into his eyes not knowing what he was going on about until he inched his face closer and closer, his blue eyes disappearing behind his closed eyelids. Ringo slammed his lips into hers, his hand cupping the back of her head. His heart felt like thunder knowing his lips were locked against hers while anticipating how she was going to react. They melted together, her arms wrapped around his waist tighter trying to get him as close as possible, their mouths had been steady until Ringo moaned slightly causing their lips to move together impatiently, their breathing increased as the kiss got deeper until Ringo soothed his tongue over her bottom lip as a hint he wanted to go further. Emma slightly opened her mouth, enough so that he could press his tongue against hers, she felt breathless as he begun prying her mouth open wider, he tasted her while she tasted him, it made her weak in the knees. Ringo slowly pulled away and opened his eyes, he could feel her fingers glide up his back to play with the back of his hair, and it felt nice.

"This is beautiful" he spoke huskily while she leaned in and begun kissing his neck, she could smell the cologne that had been sprayed onto his neck, probably after having a shave, it smelt so comforting. He closed his eyes and opened them again with disbelief at what was happening, his heart raced when he questioned himself on whether he wanted it to end, he didn't but at the same time this wasn't something he normally did and he questioned himself as to why he kissed her. She slightly sunk her teeth into his neck, just above his shirt collar and he closed his eyes.

"God" he whispered as desire overwhelmed him, he begun to walk her backwards until they both came to a halt as her back pressed against a wall. She got a thrill at how dominant he was being as he opened his mouth slightly and softly sunk his teeth into the edge of her bottom lip, she looked into his cool blue eyes and he bit down a little more, not enough to hurt, just to tease; she decided two could play at making each other hot headed.

She grabbed him by his loosened tie, her lips touching his ear as she whispered, "Have I… been a bad girl, Richie?" His knees started to shake as he pressed his forehead against her shoulder, a small smile on his lips; he'd never had someone speak to him in such a way. He lifted his head up and pressed it against her forehead "Heh…well…I definitely think someone should put you in your place" he whispered and suddenly thrust his hips against hers, lifting her up and her legs wrapped around his waist. She couldn't explain how good it felt.

Emma pulled at his tie until it came loose, she threw it on the floor and Ringo shook his head "now now", she smirked and he pressed his lips against hers, this time she moaned and he smiled at the satisfaction he was giving her. Ever since he'd first seen her after Paul pointed her out standing in his shirt with black tights he'd secretly wanted to run his hand up her thigh, so this time, he did. She got a thrill as his hand gripped around her knee and slid up the black tights she was wearing, his hand slipped all over the front of her thigh to the back without breaking the kiss.

She let her hands glide up his chest before beginning to unbutton his shirt, she'd gotten half way down when Ringo broke the kiss and looked down. "Trying to take another one of my shirts are we?" he exclaimed and she laughed a little but begun to feel excited as she glanced at the bare skin of his chest that was showing. She took hold of his hand and walked him towards his bed "lie down" she spoke and he gulped both nervous and excited. He did what he was told and lay down, propping his head up with a pillow. She joined him on the bed by straddling over him, he begun to get hot headed not knowing where to look, he lay there helplessly "I have something for you" she spoke as she begun unbuttoning the shirt she was wearing and Ringo watched as each button she unbuttoned revealed more and more. He let his hands slide across her waist to feel the softness of her skin and she pulled the shirt off completely.

"Oh wow" he whispered to himself as his eyes took in her figure. He took her hands in his and pulled her down so that she was pressed against his chest with her own, their skin felt warm and continued to get warmer the longer they were pressed together.

She felt his lips pressing lightly against her neck, while his arms snaked around her back keeping her close to his body. She sighed and closed her eyes enjoying the way he was making her feel, his hands slid down her waist before slipping around to the front of her lower stomach. He wanted her so badly as he bit down on her neck lightly, moving his waist in upward motions.

"Richie" she whispered with eyes closed, he moaned at the way she said that and before she knew it she felt his warm ringed fingers pressing against the crotch area of her tights, an intense swarm of emotions flooded her body, his fingers slowly moving in circular movements as if he knew he was taking a risk. He didn't care though, his aim was to make her feel as good as he was feeling. Emma let her face hide in the crook of Ringo's neck while he continued pressing his fingers against her, sometimes speeding up his movements before slowing down in hope he was creating an intense feeling for her. She kissed his collarbone softly while she felt weak with excitement and disbelief at what was happening.

"How am I doing?" he whispered and she took her face away from his neck to look into his deep blue eyes. She smiled and bit her lip, which made Ringo's heart race.

"Maybe… I can make you feel the same?" she begun to move herself away from his fingers but he used his other hand to grip onto her back to stop her from moving from on top of him. He half smiled and winked "I'm not done just yet" he stated and slid his hands past her tights and lingerie before slowly gliding one of his fingers inside of her. He watched for her reaction, he wondered if he'd maybe gone too far. His heart begun to race, he gulped and searched her eyes for the answer.

"Ri-…Ritchie" she muttered while catching her breath, she couldn't believe what was happening, or that he was taking so much care in making her feel amazing. He slowly moved his finger inside of her, creating more circular motions. "W-..wow" she whispered closing her eyes and he smiled giving her a kiss on the forehead before saying "enjoy it, love" he focused on his task while her breathing got brisk.

Ringo continued his motions for a couple of minutes before she pulled away, he wondered if he'd done wrong, if she wasn't enjoying it but soon figured out she just wanted to enjoy him. Emma's hands pinned Ringo's hands down to the bed before kissing his lips, he sighed relieved and deepened the kiss by sliding his tongue against her bottom lip to gain entrance into her mouth.

Even with kissing her he could feel the front of his dress trousers getting tight from excitement, he let her press his hands down to the bed and anticipated each moment as she kissed down his neck, along his collarbone, before he knew it her lips met the top of his dress trousers.

"You don't ha-" he stuttered unable to finish his sentence as he watched her unbuttoning his trousers, he kicked them off and they fell to the ground at the bottom of the bed. She looked down at his boxers and soothed her hand over the front of them, he jumped slightly at how sensitive he'd become. She smiled again and slipped his boxers down past his hips until he could kick them off just like he'd done with his trousers. Catching his eyes with her own she pressed her lips against his hip bone "Wo-ow" he breathed out deeply while Emma's lips continued kissing down his skin getting closer to his crotch. His heartbeat had quickened and he closed his eyes, the desire overwhelming him. He sat up on his elbows as he watched her hold onto his thighs to keep him from moving.

"Oh…m-my..my god" he groaned, his back arching as her lips lightly pressed down over his member, he let his hips slowly move up and down and she allowed him, the warmth and wetness from her mouth lubricating him while creating pleasure for him. Emma got excited knowing he was feeling good because of her and let her hands press down onto his hips to hold him in place while she slid her tounge over the head of his member, he panted and gripped his hands into the bed sheets, his finger that had just been making her feel what he was feeling now was still felt wet and it gave him a thrill.

"Oh baby" he whispered and she increased her speed, he let her continue while he breathed deeply before sliding his hand through her hair. He gripped onto it and she looked up, she met his blue eyes, they were glazed over with pleasure so she slid back up to his face, her lips pressing against his own, she kept her eyes open to see if he'd close his but he didn't, he just stared intently while kissing her back.

"I" he muttered before kissing her again "I need you, now" he moaned and used his strength to flip her over so that her back pressed against the mattress. She could faint at how masculine he was being, she loved it and allowed him. He parted her legs, creating space for him to slip his waist against hers. She watched as his arms were at either side of her, he looked down at her and kissed her forehead while sliding inside of her, they both moaned in pleasure while Ringo begun to get a rhythm going, his hips rocking back and forth as the emotions ran through him making him feel weak.

"Ritchie!" she breathed deeply, the way she said his name encouraged him as he thrust his hips against hers which only caused her to say his name louder than the last time. He loved it. "Oh my god, Ritchie" she bit her lip trying not to scream with lust, "I can't stop" he moaned as his thrusts got into the perfect didn't want him to and held onto the back of his shoulder blades encouraging him. He pulled out and looked down at her with his glazed eyes. She watched, waited in anticipation as he slammed his mouth against hers, tasting her as she tasted him. He'd created his distraction, she no longer anticipated anything and he smiled into this kiss before thrusting himself back inside of her, her back arching as the unexpected pleasure while she moaned into his mouth, he begun breathing heavily, his body got back into it's rhythm while making Emma reach her peak, she gripped his back and muttered his name "I'm going to-... oh Ritchie" she whispered and he smiled feeling close to hitting his peak too.

"I'm nearly there" he moaned, his forehead was sweaty and his hair was sticking to it as he gave her one last thrust before pulling himself out, he shook and closed his eyes while she felt the warmth of his cum as it hit her waist. He didn't want to orgasm inside her, for he wasn't wearing any protection and he probably shouldn't of entered her without it in the first place but he couldn't control how he felt and sensibility was the last thing on his mind. He looked down at her waist and then back up to her face "S-sorry" he muttered and she smiled shaking her head. He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes catching his breath back.

"You were amazing" she muttered and he shook his head "You out shined me, love" and she rolled her eyes at how much he doubted himself. He climbed off her and found a towel laying on the chair next to the bed, he leaned over to grab it and she smiled taking in his figure. He came back over and pressed it against her waist to clean up his mess and threw it back on the floor before clambering back into the bed.

He turned on his side to stare into her eyes, his arm wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer to his chest, she sighed softly and kissed his collarbone, he closed his eyes starting to feel hot headed again. "Better stop that..." he whispered and she bit down softly cause him to groan and roll over so that he was mounting over her again.

"Well... you asked for it" he huskily whispered and held her hands down against the bed while he kissed her neck.


End file.
